Death and Starting Over
by Hotspur101
Summary: When the Brotherhood of Evil strike the city, only two Titans are remained barely standing. together they must form another team to avenge their friends, who are now dead.Pairings: robraekidflash, valviaxdanny COMPLETE
1. It All Began

This is my second story! I really like how this one is going to come out... However, I'm only going to tell the first chapter. I want 15 reviews and I will start the next chapter. Well, I guess I will write more when I get impatient... Anyway, please R&R! I wanna know what you all think!

Niol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Valcia and Danny, but that's it...

* * *

The alarm sounded.

_"AARRRRGGGHHH!"_ thought Raven and Robin at the same time. Raven was meditating and Robin was training. Both wanted dearly to continue what s/he was doing._"Oh well,"_ both thought. _"Time to get busy."_

Running to the main room, Robin demanded "Who is it?"

Cyborg turned. Wincing, he nothed, the Brotherhood of Evil.

Robin and Raven just stood there, shocked looks on their faces. Their jaws scraped the ground, their eyes popped out of their heads and they just stood there,with "WHAT?" written all over their faces.

Starfire looked sorrowful, with her eyes downcastand her hands clapsed in fron of her, BB and Terra were clutching at each other, terrified and Cyborg just looked grim.

The Brotherhood of Evil?

In the CITY?

Impossible!

But then came an exploding sound from the harbor, followed by the terrible screams of the townspeople.

Robin and Raven grimaced.

Time to go.

* * *

Reviews, unless you don't wanna know what happened next!

Well, I guess I can say that I wanna know what happened...

Wait, I'm the author! I should know...

whatever...

Anyway, REVIEW!


	2. Too Many Deaths

Hey peoples! Second chapter up! Hope you all enjoy it! If you don't, then, well... whatever, think what you like. I, being the author, absolutely LOVE this story...

Niol, onceand forever :)

* * *

When they got to the harbor, BB was immediately caught. Terra watched in shear horror as Mallah held the helpless changeling in a firm grip around the neck. BB was slowly turning blue.

"We can... be very merciful... at certain times... but... on the contrary... we can be... very... ruthless. Monsieur Mallah... please demonstrate." The Brain mechanically said, and Mallah responded by withdrawing a clean, sharp knife and swiftly -and cleanly- cutting BB's neck. Mallah dropped BB to the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Terra. She ranforward, kneeling in a puddle of blood. Her tears pured down her cheeks and dripped off her chin as hertears mixed with BB's blood. Unaware of what she was doing,she cradled BB's head in her arms. "No..." she whispered when the realization cut into her, emotionally scarring her.

Terra stood, eyes turning a brilliant bright yellow, and for once, let her powers go. She relaxed into her powers, letting them control her.She listened with a satisfied look on her smirk-sculpted face whenshe burried Mallah in a pile of rocks,raining rocks on him, not giving him a chance to cry out before instantly killing him.

Realizing whatshe did,she sank to her knees, holding her hand in sweaty hands. MadameRogue saw her advantage, and picked up a huge piece of concrete and plunged it at Terra. The concrete crushed her abdomen. Terra coughed up a huge mouthful of blood before her eyes filmed over.

'Two deaths already,' Raven thought in horror.While she was distracted, Mdame Rogue oicked her up and threw her at Cyborg. Raven threw a force field over herself before crashing into Cyborg. She was slammed through him. Cyborg died instantly. As he died, he shot a canon at Starfire, which threw her into the arms of Rogue. Rogue picked her up by her neck tightly and strangled Starfireto death. Robin had disappeared, and Raven had fainted, thinking that Cyborg's death was because of her.

"Come... Madame Rogue... we will go... and we have... no more Teen Titans... in our way."and the brain ran off after Mdame Rogue.

Robin had watched everythinghappen from afar. Thinking logically, he decided that the only person that could still be alive was Raven. When the Brotherhood of Evil was out of earchot, he ventured out and found Raven. Raven was coming back to couciousness. She had a huge gash down her right cheek, with many more gashes on her arms and legs. Her cloak had protected her abdomen, but had been ripped horrendously in the process. Her amethyst eyes were dazed, but were focused faintly on Robin. Crouching, Robin took her into his arms, tenderly wiping away the blood on her cheek.

Raven, however, didn't notice this romantic action that Robin made. "Robin?...Wh-where a-are the others?" and she blacked out again.

* * *

You all are smart (I think?)! Purple button! 


	3. Together Alone

Third chapter ! Sorry if I have a lot of mistakes in this one, I'm kinda in a hurry... Enjoy if you can! Don't forget to R&R!

Niol

* * *

Robin carried Raven bridal style, except with a very limp bride, to the Tower and had layed her on the bed in the med lab.Rinsing all of her wounds and then his own, he went into her room and found what clothing he could find for her to wear- a black tank top, black leather jacket, black jeans and a pair of black heeled sandals_.Wow_, Robin thought_. Never knew that Raven owned a pair of heeled sandals_! 

Placing the clothing next to Raven on the med lab be, he went into his own room, not bothering to sidestep the clothing stranded on the floor, and changed into a black baggy t-shirt with a dark red outline of a wolf, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers with dark red laces and dark red soles_. Heh, so much for fashion_, he thought sarcastically.

Taking a moment of hesitation, he slowly peeled back the mask that had hidden his true identity. Looking into the mirror, he stared into his own ice-blue eyes. They looked tired and frustrated. Sighing, he slumped downstairs.

He sat next to Raven, looking into her pale yet calm face_. How can she look calm like that, even when she's asleep_? He pondered that question for a while, until he too fell asleep.

Until what felt like hours, Robin woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He felt Raven's cold, small hand subconciously stroking his hair out of his face. Opening his eyes, he reached up and caught her hand. Raven blushed. Robin saw that she had already changed into the clothing he had found for her.

Raven, seeing him look her over, said "You know, for a boy, you don't have such a bad taste in fashion."

Robin blushed. Growing serious, he sat up.

"We need to recruit more members."

Raven's large amythest eyes grew even wider.

"But...you don't mean..."

"Yes," Robin said, placing an arm around her slim waist and casting his eyes down.

"They're gone."

* * *

I know that you all are smart! Purple button! 

Niol (who else? Elvis?)


	4. Meet Kidflash

4th chapter up! Enjoy! R&R! OK, I think Ishould cut down on the number of exclaimation marks... oh, and in the first chapter(I think), I made a mistake in the intro. It's supposed to be Valvia, not Valcia. Sorry!

Niol

* * *

Robin and Raven walked downtown, both looking fine but thinking deeply inside. 

Robin broke the silence. "So, where do you think we should start looking for new members to add to our team?"

At thisRaven stopped. Her eyebrows were set in aI'm-thinking-so-if-you-disturb-me-I-will-blow-your-head-off frown.

Finally, she spoke. "Maybe we should go to the newspapers stands and check out thenews about worldwide heros."

Robin nodded.Suddenly, he had an idea. "We should go by 'normal' names. I'll go by Richard, and you go by Rachael."

Raven raised an eyebrow at this and pondered what he said. True, she didn't like the name 'Rachael', but she also didn't want to be smothered by the press.

"Alright," she sighed, and let Robin eagerly pull her by the arm to the newspaper stands like a young child seeing the ice cream man. Rolling her eyes, Raven struggled not to trip or fall. _Wow, never knew Robin could act like a 4-year-old._

As they leafed through the piles of newspaper, Raven saw a newspaper with the headline "Teen Titans Taken Down by a Robot, a Old-Looking Woman and a Monkey Man". Blushing furiously, Raven threw the newspaper aside_. Just because we seem gone doesn't mean we are_, Raven thought furiously.

After a few more mintues of searching, Raven found two people and Robin found one-Kidflash, a lightning-quick kid who lived in Wisconsin; an anonymous fire-bending girl who lived in China; and Misha, a Russian boy who could control weather.

"Well, I think we should fly over to Kidflash, who lives nearest to us, then I warp-hole us over to Russia to see Misha, then we'll swing by China and find this fire-bending girl." Raven stopped to take a breath. "You know, I have this funny feeling that this fire-bending girl will be like Starfire in a way," Raven mused. "Like how?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't know; she just seems like a bright, happy-go-lucky girl. I don't think she'll be naive or alien or something, but..." Raven turned her palms upwards.

Changing the subject, Raven said, "Ok, let's fly over to Kidflash." "Why can't we warphole?" Robin asked. Sighing, Raven explained "When I warp-hole, it takes a lot of ebergy from me, and I heal much slower. You don't really want to FLY overseas, do you?" Robin shook his head no. "OK then, off to Wisconsin." Raven hovered above Robin's head and, grasping his bare hands, she lifted him up and began the journey to Wisconsin.

After a while, Raven began a chat. "You know what? You are pretty darn HEAVY. How much weight were you planning to lose?" she puffed.

Robin chuckled. "Since when did I say that I wanted to lose weight?"

"Well, you should!"

Robin just laughed.

"Last time I checked, I weigh about 195 lbs."

"I weigh 167 lbs!"

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Raven gently dropped Robin and fell to the ground with a groan. Robin ran over and helped her up. "You ok?" Robin asked. 

Raven stood up, still leaning on Robin slightly. "Oh, of course I'm fine, after having to fly at top speed for thirty minutes while carrying a boy whoweighs 28 lbs more than I do," she said sarcastically.

Robin just chuckled. "It wasn't that torturous, carrying the person who cameclosest to being your boyfriend, was it?" he teased.

Raven smirked. "Actually, I have a feeling that Kidflash will be more good-looking."

"And how do you know that?"

Raven pointed. "Because he's right there."

Robin looked. Sure enough, there stood a teenage boy, probably his age but taller than he.

It was Kidflash.

Kidflash had firy red hair that was spiked up and slightly thrown back from running. His electric blue eyes with mischeivous glints in them matched the always-present smirk on his perfectmouth. He wore a bright yellow mask that exposed the bottom half of his face and his eyes and a matching unitard suitwith a red lightning bolt on the chest. His fairly large hands were clothed in red gloves and his kinda large feet were clothed in red boots.

"Robin, you have to admit that Kidflash doesn't look that bad," Raven's smirk grew wider.

Robin tried hard to keep cool.

Kidflash had just stopped a group of thugs from robbing a bank and was rounding them up in a tight circle. Kidflash was running around them, faster and faster. Finally, when the thugs had passed out from dizzyness and fright, he stopped andtied all their hands and feet. Kidflash stood back, acknowledging his work.

Robin felt a nudge in his rib. Raven was giving him the now-would-be-a-good-time look.

Nodding, Robin walked over to Kidflash with Raven at his heels.

"Uh, Kidflash?" Raven asked, hiding any emotions on her face.

Kidflash turned around, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to talk to you." Raven gestured to Robin, then herself.

Kidflash nodded and walked over to a wooden bench. Raven plopped down between the two boys.

"So, have you heard of the fall of the Teen Titans?" Raven asked, keeping her emotionless mask on.

"Yea," Kidflash said, shaking his head. "Poor innocent people, just disappearing like that..."

Raven couldn't help but to smirk. "Not all of them are gone," she retorted.

Kidflash raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He slowly looked at Raven, then Robin, then Raven again, then Robin again, then-

Realization hit him smack across his face and he fell off the edge of the bench from the imaginary force of it. The girl's purple hair and amethyst eyes, the boy's spiky hair and perfect build- yes, these two had to be Raven and Robin.


	5. Meet Danny

Back again with the next chapter up! plz R&R!

Niol

* * *

Raven leaned down and peered curiously at Kidflash."Uh, Earth to Kidflash? Anything wrong?" 

Robin grabbed her hand to keep her from falling.

Raven leaned down further and grabbed Kidflash's hand, pulling him up.

Kidflash dusted off his uniform and nodded. "You two are Robin and Raven, right?"

Robin nodded. "That's right, we need to recruit more members."

Kidflash nodded. "I see..."

"So, Robin and I were wondering if you wanted to join the team. You in for it?"

Kidflash nodded vigorously.

Robin took a communicator out of his belt. "Here, take this. This is our only way of communication. The distance limit is infinite, so it doesn't matter if we're on the other side of the world. Just one warning; do NOT let ANYONE get hold of it."

Kidflash nodded seriously.

"Kay then, I guess that ends our meeting. We're going to see the other two people that we met. Do you want to join us?" Robin looked at Kidflash curiously.

"Sure," he said indifferently.

"Allright then, this is what we'll do. Either I warp-hole Robin and Kidflash over to Russia, then Kidflash run to China while I fly Robin over, or..."

Both boys nodded.

"Ok then." Expanding the size of her cape, Raven looked at the other two. "Step in."

Kidflash looked at her goggle-eyed.

"What?" she said irritably.

"I always heard of you doing this, but I never thought that it would actually happen to me..."

Raven smiled. "Just get inside and we won't have to waste any time."

Before anyone could move, she suddenly closed her cape again. "Just one problem."

"What?" both boys questioned.

"It's daytime here, right? Well, that means that it is nighttime in Russia and China."

Both boys nodded. "Why don't we wait until nighttime then? I don't think that staying up that long will be a problem," Raven suggested.

"Sure, but where do we sleep?" Kidflash asked.

"Why don't I fly Robin back to the Tower and Kidflash run with us? We can get there in time to rest for the night," Raven said.

"'Kay," Both boys said indifferently.

On the way home, Robin and Raven were in an awkward silence.

Finally, Robin spoke.

"So, you like him instead of me, don't you?"

Raven sighed. "I don't like either of you," she said in her trademark monotone. "Why would I, anyway? None of your attitudes match mine."

"Opposites go well together, don't they?" Robin questioned.

"Then I don't know who to like," Raven said back in her monotone.

* * *

When the sky was dark, Raven roused the other two. "Time to go," she said. Robin waked up instantly and walked over with Raven to wake up Kidflash. Both had changed into their hero outfits. "Kidflash, wake up, you sleepyhead," Raven said, kneeling down and shaking his shoulders fiercly.

Kidflash squirmed. "5 more minutes," he mumbled and snuggled up closer to Raven. Raven jumped back, making a face. Then she had an idea. She reached over and gently slapped his face. "Wh-huh?" Kidflash sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Time to go, you sleepyhead," she repeated.

Kidflash stood up. "Right then," he said.

Raven took the two into her cloak and couldn't help to feel Robin's hands around her waist and Kidflash's arms around her shoulders.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" she cried and they were swept into a warp hole. In a few minutes, they reached Russia. Both boys stumbled out ofher cloak andrubbed their heads.

"Let's go," Raven said.

Using her demon-skilled vision, shescanned the place thatthey had landed in and her eyes fell on a boy, about her age but taller (as usual), who hadbronze smooth hair and large hazel eyes. He had a tanned, smooth complexion and he wore loose green, leather pants that had blue hems. He had agreen t-shirt with the letter D printedin blueon the chest. Black shoesand gloves adorned his feet and hands, while a black metal belt hungon his waist.A tiny silver chain hung around his neck and a silver arm band hugged his upper right arm.

"That has to be Misha," Raven, Robin and Kidflash said at the same time. Ignoring what each other said, they walked over and Robin spoke for them this time.

"Hey, um, Misha?"

Misha turned, and his hazel eyes widened. "You three are Kidflash, Raven and Robin, right?" He said, turning all the way around.

"Yea," Raven said, an eyebrow going up.

"Oh, I thought that the Teen Titans were all, well..." Misha blushed.

Raven just shook her head. "That's the same mistake Kidflash made," she said.

Kidflash changed the subject. "So, Misha,right?"

Misha nodded. "Lots of people mispronounce my name, so around Americans, Igo by Danny."

"Danny. Alright Danny, we are who you said we were a few minutes ago. We need to recruit new members and weread about you and your weather powers. Do you want to join the team?" Robin said, handing a communicator over to Danny.

Danny lookedat the communicator. "Of course I will join," he said.

He took the communicator and examined it. "Cool," he said,opening it and examining the screen and buttons.

Closing it again, he slipped it into a pocket in his belt and snapped the pocket shut.

Raven spoke up. "We are going to see one last person. It is an anonymous grl who lives in China. Do you want to go with us?"

Danny looked up. "Kay," hesaid.

Raven nodded. "Ok then, I'll carry Robin over and Kidflash will run. Danny...?"

"I can control weather, like you said. I'll just ride on a cloud," he said, and summoned a cloud to hand. Jummping onto it, he said "Does anyone need a ride? Kidflash and Raven, both of you look a little drained; why don't you guys ride with me? Robin, too."

"OK!" It was unanimous.

"Ok then, lemme use my powers and find any trace ofthis anynonomous girl..." Raven closed her eyes and lifted her fingers to her temples.

"Found her! All we need to do is to fly over to the heart of Beijing and we'll find her in a grocerie shop being bombarded by fans."

The boys chuckled. "Let's go," Robin said and Danny, using his powers, lifted the cloud and they were shooting through the sky at top speed.


	6. Meet Valvia

Chapter 6 up and over to you all!

Niol

* * *

Raven was getting impatient. "Are we there yet?" 

Danny looked at her. "Why don't you use your powers and see how close we are?" Raven nodded and placed her fingers to her temples again. After a moment, she said "100 meters forward. That shouldn't take so long, judging the fact that we are going at top speed..." Danny nodded and went down for a landing. A moment later, Raven saw a HUGE crowd out the door of a large grocery shop. "There she is, I think," she said. "Don't land. I'll go and get her, then take her here. You guys wait. Danny, try to keep the cloud still while I try to land on it with this fire-bending girl." With that, Raven jumped off the cloud and swooped down gracefully. Then, she saw the fire-bending girl.

She had long, slightly-wavy, glossy black hair with yellow highlights and matching large black eyes. Her uniform was a lot like Starfires, but she was slightly shorter and even thinner. She had a wide, metal collar with a orange jewel studded on the center of it and a redtanktop with yellow flames stopping 2 inches above her belly button. Red matching gloves with yellow flames and without the fingertips, with orange jewels on the backs and with metal hems adorned her hands, and red boots with yellow flames and metal hems stopped midthigh. Her red miniskirt with yellow flames stopped an inch above her boots and she had a metal belt with an orange jewel-like claspe. Her tanned, yellow complexion shined in the sunshine. Her slims legs carried her with surprising slowness to the edges of the crowd as she tried to escape her crazed fans.

Raven swooped down and grabbed her by the arms. Using all her strength, she pulled the girl up and to the waiting Danny. She dropped the girl onto the cloud and collapsed between Kidflash and Robin. She felt Kidflash's large hand on her back, keeping her from falling off.

Raven opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

Danny was gaping as the girl stood up and brushed herself off, then stopped and looked closely at her rescuers.

Her large eyes widened. "Kidflash?...Robin?...Raven?...Danny?" she stammered.

"Yea," Raven said for all.

"Ohmigosh are my eyes tricking me or..." the girl slowly sat back down, folding her slim legs underneath her.

"Ohmigosh Raven, I've been a huge fan of you!" Raven smiled."And Robin, I heard of your bravery and how many fangirls you had!" Robin blushed. "And Kidflash, I heard of your speed and how many fangirls YOU had!" Kidflash smiled. "And Danny, you were the only boy hero I liked at all!" Danny blushed.

The girl stood up again. "I'm Hong Huo," she said. "I'm unknown to anyone out of China. 'Hong Huo' means 'red fire' in your language."(I'm sliently acknowledging those who are Chinese...)Raven raised an eyebrow. "So, we should call you 'red fire'?" Hong Huo laughed. "No. Around Americans, I go by Valvia," she said.

"Alright Valvia..." Danny smiled and extended his hand. Valvia stuck hers out and they shook hands.

Robin waited for them to stop. When they did, he led the conversation. "Youmay have heard of the downfall of the Teen Titans?"

Valvia nodded. "Yes, but I see now that that is not true..." she nodded to Robin and Raven. "The others are dead, I presume?" Robin nodded glumly.Valvia's expression dropped. "Oh. I'm sorry," she said politely. Raven changed the subject. "We are searching for heros that cantake the place of our lost friends. We found Kidflash and Danny, and we were wondering if you wanted to be a Teen Titans, too..." Valvia's eyes lit up. "Me? A Teen Titan?"the others nodded and smiled at her enthusiasm. "Of course I will!" Valvia bounced up and down. Robin handed her a communicator. "Here, take this. The distance limit is infinite, so you can call us anytime, anywhere. We're going back to the Tower in America. You wanna come?" Valvia nodded. "Sure. I have no family to go to, anyway..." she bowed her head. "You see, my parents were killed by our enemy on the day I had an accident and ended up with my powers. My sister and brother disappeared from the face of earth, and I have no aunts, uncles, cousins or grandparents..." Danny put an arm around her shoulder. "You have us now," he reassured her. Valvia nodded, smiling.

Raven changed the subject. Crossing her arms, she scowled, "I am so NOT warp-holing four people back..."

Kidflash came up with the solution; Raven carry Robin, Kidflash run, and Danny ride with Valvia on a cloud. They all agreed.

After an hour or so, they arrived at the Titans Tower. Danny, Kidflash and Raven were all drained and were practically falling asleep while standing. Robin and Valvia helped them to their rooms and Robin promised the three new members that they could decorate their new rooms the next day. Raven gave Kidflash, then Robin hugs and went to sleep, leaving the two boys half enchanted.

Raven lay in bed, thinking. Finally, she allowed fatigue to overcome her and she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the happy times she had had with her now-dead comrades.

She did not notice when Kidflash came into her room as she slept and left a red rose along with a note-

"Hey Raven, wanna hang out sometime?"

The next morning, Raven noticed the note and the rose.Raven smiled. This Kidflash was one of a kind...


	7. First Training Session

Next chapter up! Don't mind my mistakes-my fingers are freezing!

Niol

* * *

The next morning Raven got up at her regular time-5am. Robin was already up, talking with Kidflash. Raven entered silently and said dryly, "I see that Robin and I are not the only earlybirds." 

Both boys jumped and turned at her voice, but relaxed when they saw it was only her.

"What? Did I startle you two?" Raven teased.

"Oh, nothing. Robin and I were just talking about how we could get revenge on the Brotherhood of Decieval." Kidflash said.

"You mean 'Evil'," Raven smirked.

"I knew that," Kidflash blushed.

Raven nodded. "Riiiight. Anyway, what were you two planning?"

Robin spoke.

"We haven't really decided anything since we wanted you, Valvia and Dany to be in the conversation as well, so..."

Kidflash spoke up. "I just remembered something. My parents were captured and killed by the Brotherhood of...Evil. They took me prisoner. That's when I found I had superpowers and got out of there. I know their weaknesses and strengths, plus I know how to thread through the hallways of their headquarters easily. To avoid being recognized by them, I ditched thedark clothing I wore and changed into what I have on. So, don't go thinking I like these colors..." he gestured to his clothing.

Raven smirked. "That was exactly what I was thinking."

"Which part, my captivity or my clothing?"

"Both. Even though you have your light-colored clothing, your personality and humor is nothing compared to Beast Boy's. And, I peeked into your past when I first saw you, but I wanted you to reveal it to us when you were ready. I didn't want to give it away without your permission."

Kidflash smiled "Thanks."

Raven shrugged. "Anytime."

"So, when will we get revenge on them- the Brotherhood of...Evil?"

Robin thought. "As soon as we see what our new members can do," he decided.

* * *

When Valvia and Danny woke, everyone had a quick breakfast and walked over to the obstacle courses. 

"Wow," Valvia, Danny and Kidflash said at the same time.

Raven and Robin climbed into the control seats. "So, who's gonna go first?" Raven said. "Someone volunteer, or I'LL pick someone," she added menacingly.

"You...you... gulp you mean we have to...to DO that obstacle course!" Danny and Valvia said at the same time. Kidflash just stood there wide-eyed.

Raven and Robin nodded.

"I'll g-go first then," Danny stammered, stumbling forward. "Don't loose control, keep calm, breathe..." he chanted to himself quietly.

"The countdown begins. Good luck, Danny," Robin said.

The countdown screen hit "0". Danny clenched his fists and teeth. Three huge peices of metal that slammed down whenever it sensed someone underneath rose, lightning bolts glowed on Danny's hands. "Time to kick some metal butt," he thought. He jumped onto asmall cloud and flew towards the metal pieces, hands and eyes glowing an intense yellow. As he flewcloser to the first piece of metal, he put his hands above his head. His hands made streaks of lightning in the air.He brought his hands down, and lightningbolts were fired at all three pieces of metal. They were destroyed instantly. "We're gonna need a new obstacle course," Raven mused. Next came flying rocks. Danny put up a forcefield of lightning and destroyed any rocks that came too close.Finally came the explosive-disk-hurlingobjects. They rose out of the ground and began to hurl millions of explosive disks at Danny. He dodged/destroyed all the disks and flew between all the disk-hulers, causing them to destroy each other. Danny half-flew, half-stumbled off the cloud and kneeled on the floor. As everyone stared, Danny stood back up with a flourish. "Uh...finished?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Raven looked at the timer. "2.67 minutes. Not bad for someone who practically fell over in shock at the sight of the obstacle course,"she commented dryly. Danny blushed. "Hey, gimme some credit," he said.

Next was Valvia. Her knees shook as she walked over to the starting point. Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it," he reassured. Valvia smiled as the countdown began.

Of course she could.

As soon as the timer hit 0, she ran forward as fast as her long legs could carry her, black hair flowing. Her eyes glowed yellow, and her hands carressed fireballs waiting impatiently to be unleashed. As she neared the first piece of metal, she shot huge bolts of fire at the metal, transforming it. She was easily able to run underneath the pieces of metal quickly, as the metal wasn't working appropriately. Next came the flying rocks. She dodged all of them, reflexes lightning-quick. She did an impressive-looking flip over a huge rock as she ran. Finally, came the disk-hurling things. She ran into the center and began to spin fast. She spun faster and faster, turning into a whirl of fire. She finally let loose her fire and the fire blew in all directions, destroying the hurlers and sending sand flying. She flew out of the dust, turning back to human, and landed softly and gracefully. "Done?" she suggested cooly. Raven checked the timer again. "1.67. A whole minute faster than Danny. Nice job," Raven commented, this time not putting too much sarcasm into her words. Valvia smiled and beathed a sigh of relief. She kneeled down, panting slightly, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Guess who. "Oh, hi Danny," she panted. "Nice job out there," Danny smiled as he helped the shorter girl up. "Thanks," Valvia blushed as the brushed herself off.

Last was Kidflash. He strode over to starting point, getting ready for the big blast of energy that would be taken from him when he finished.

"Here goes. Good luck, Kidflash," Raven said.

Kidflash nodded, blushing a bit. Finally, the countdown screen reached 0. Kidflash gritted his teeth. Running at top speed, he ran underneath the huge peices of metal. The pieces of metal came crashing down 3 seconds late. Next, Kidflash zipped pastrock-throwing thingsand left their sensers confused. Finally, the disk-hurling things came into view. Kidflash ran clockwise around the disk-hurling things, faster and faster, throwing them off his track. The disk-hurling things were thrown out of the ground. When Kidflash saw this, he stopped and ran counterclockwise to help the tornado he had created to die down to dust. He zipped to the finishing line. Raven checked the timer. "0.67 seconds. Another minute faster than Danny's. Not bad," Raven had a sincere look of impressiveness (sp?) on her face as she stepped down from the stands. "All of you, not bad! Especially Kidflash and Valvia. Kidflash, you have broken the record that Robin and I had set for the obstacle course. Valvia, you are now the fastest titan that ever went through the obstacle course. Danny, even though your powers are impressive, you need to work on speed and swiftness. We can help you with that." Danny nodded. Robin led everyone back inside. Sitting down in the living room heavily, he beckoned to the others to sit down as well. Raven plopped down between the leader and the fastest titan. Robin looked around. "Time to start planning," he declared.


	8. Kyrie Dragonfire

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and plz R&R! Oh, BTW, anyone have any idea what "AU" means?

**Thanx to "The Black Inferno Alchemist" for the idea of adding her character, Kyrie Dragonfire, in my story! This chapter is dedicated to her.  
**

**Summary:**_Raven cautiously walked over to the menacing girl clad in black. The girl's eyes were glowing a bloody red and was growling firecly, almost frothing at the mouth. "Easy there, I'm Raven. I'm here because I heard you struggling. I'm going to let you go."The girl stopped growling, though her eyes were still red. Raven approached slowly and cut her from her bounds. Themenacinggirlstood up and dusted herself off, her eyes fading to a color of red fading to yellow. "Who are you?" was Raven's first question. The girl stopped and looked at Raven. "Kyrie Dragonfire. My name is Kyrie Dragonfire." she replied in a slick, black voice._

Niol

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Robin whispered to the others. 

The New Teen TItans were crouching in the front of the door of the Brtherhood of Evil's headquarters. Raven hadsilently blown up all of the security cameras andheat-sensing blasters she could sense.Danny practically glowed yellow, Valvia stood cool as ice with orange-yellow fireballs floatinga few inches aboveher palms, Raven raised a fist covered in her black aura and Kidflash simply nodded.

Robin nodded and took out a shiny birdarang. "NOW!" he yelled, and Raven blew off the door of the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters. They walked in cooly, Robin in the lead. As they expected/wanted, The Brain himself stood before the broken door of his sacred headquarters. "So...I see... the boy wonder and his fellow girlfriend...along with others..have decided revenge...how nice..another chance to wipe out the remainder of the Teen Titans..." Robin clenched his teeth while Raven's eyes grew an intense, pure white. "WE ARE NOT GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!" Robin and Raven cried at the same time, blushing a bit, but keeping it out of sight. Raven rushed at the smirking Madame Rogue. "You!" Raven cried before diving into Madame Rogue's mind. Raven gathered all of Rogue's pride, strength and even some of her powers and came back to her own body, leaving Rogue powerless. Rogue didn't realize this. She threw her arms at Raven, trying to get her arms to extend.

They didn't.

Rogue, eyes wide, shoved her arms out harder.

Again, they resisted.

She got the idea.

Raven now held control of her powers.

Raven didn't give her time to think. Grinning wildly, Raven threw _her_ arms at Rogue and the extended, catching Rogue in a firm grip and suffocating her. Danny came over and blasted Rogue's unconcious form to death. Robin slashed at her for a few times. All that was left was the Brain. Raven rushed at him, feeling her emotions almost out of control, and threw her now-elastic-like arms at the Brain, knowcking his brain out of the way. Robin slashed it in half, and Valvia threw two huge fireballs at it. Kidflash ran around the two bodies, faster and faster. He gathered them into a tornado, and by the time he stopped, they were torn up like rags.The fiveTitans averted their eyes and began to look around, for anyclue ofthe generator.

Raven's demon ears picked up a sound behind a door. It sounded like a girl growling, and the rubbing of metal against stone. Raven knocked the door down and found herself in a room of stone. There was a small window in the back of the room. Laying in the center of the floor was a girl with her hands and feet bound in metal.

The girl looked like a Vecipilian, a planet neighboring Azarath. She had flowing black hair that fell to her knees and very pale skin with black dragon horns, black dragon wings, black claws that had silver tips and fangs that stuck out of her mouth slightly. She wore the traditonal outfit ofawealthyVecipilian- black tight-fitting bell-bottoms, a black silken tank top, leather black slightly heeled sandals and a black flowing cape to clash with her silken hair.

Raven cautiously walked over to the menacing girl clad in black. The girl's eyes were glowing a bloody red and was growling firecly, almost frothing at the mouth. "Easy there, I'm Raven. I'm here because I heard you struggling. I'm going to let you go."The girl stopped growling, though her eyes were still red. Raven approached slowly and cut her from her bounds. Themenacinggirlstood up and dusted herself off, her eyes fading to a color of red fading to yellow. "Who are you?" was Raven's first question. The girl stopped and looked at Raven. "Kyrie Dragonfire. My name is Kyrie Dragonfire." she replied in a slick, black voice.

"Um...ok, I'm Raven,princess of Azarath, demoness ofthe underworld. You look like a Vecipilian..."

Kyrie nodded. "Yes.I am princess of Vecipial. My father was killed a few months ago by my jealous enemies, the Kobians. I was on a rampage, seeking revenge, killing every Kobian in sight, savoring the feeling of slickKobian blood in my hands," Kyrie had a hungry look in her piercing eyes. Raven shuddered_. And I thought I was the one that's supposed to freak people out_... Raventhought, amused. She was inturrputed by Kyrie. "But then, I was captured by the Kobian king, who claimed me to beinsane, and banished me to Earth, never to return.I tried to bo back to Vecipial, but it has been impossible; my connection to my homeland has been permanently weakened." Kyrie hung her head. Raven tried to cheer her up. "I visit my mother daily in Azarath; maybe you could come with me in my next visit?" Kyrie's eyes brightened and she nodded. Raven smiled faintly. She held out a hand. "You'll have to meet the rest of the Titans," Raven decided. Kyrie took Raven's pale hand and followedher out.

The rest of the Titans were open-mouthed in shock when they saw Kyrie. She was quite...intimidating, and her piercing eyes were dark, mysterious and forceful, though nothing compared to Raven's eyes.

Kidflash was the first to react. Reaching over, he gently grazed his finger over her wing. "Wow, always wanted on of these," he said. Kyrie couldn't help but to smile. It wasn't a creepy smile, as you might think, with her fangs and horns, but it actually looked normal. Raven spoke for Kyrie; why she had come to earth and where'd she come from.

"I think we should give her a turn at our obstacle course," Raven said suddenly, "she might be a good addition to the team." Robin hummed thoughtfully. Kyrie looked at him eanestly. "All right," Robin said at last.Valvia smiled warmly at Kyrie, Danny shook hands with her and Kidflash just kept marveling at her leathery, dragon-like wings. "Cool!" he kept saying., causing Kysire to blush.

Raven and Robin stood aside, smiling at the scene before them. "Weird isn't it?" Raven said. Robin put an arm around her waist. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Raven shrugged. "Oh, just...nevermind," she said. Kyrie caught her eye and smiled a grateful, genuine smile. Raven gave her one back.

Even though Kyrie Dragonfire was one intimidating-looking girl, Raven realixed later that night, she was really warm inside.


	9. Goodbye Forever?

This may be the last chapter... WAAAAAAAAH (hehehe sorry) or it will be the second-to-last chapter...

Niol

* * *

Revenge had been done upon the Brotherhood of Evil, and Kyrie was still here.

Everyone realized how alike Raven and Kyrie were. Both had sad pasts and futures that might not be much better. They were gothic, understood people that were the complete opposite of them, and when they comforted some one whichwasvery rare, they did it by offering not words but merely their presence. They both were quite dark and were intimidating, yet mysterious, mystical and beautiful at the same time.

Raven and Kyrie had become good friends. Kyrie, having powers over poison and blood increase or decrease, required need in some training to keep her emotions under check, like Raven did. Raven offered her to meditate with her, and the two became good friends. Kyrie's mantra was "Eliken Omin Notchu!". Both girls depended mainly on their aim, their emotional strength and their powers. They had incredible physical strength, but neither felt comfortable using it.

Raven kept her promise. She took Kyrie on trips toAzarath, then Vecipial monthly. Kyrie's large dragon wings helped carry both around when Raven was tired.

When Kyrie saw her nother who was in hiding after the long 11 months of long-time-no-see, both burst to happy tears while Raven and her mother stood to the side, letting the girl and her mother have some time together.

Then came the day that Kyrie had to leave for Vecipial to rule over her homeland in place of her aging mother. Kyrie was 218 then (though she looked and was considered 22 on earth). Kyrie and Raven had their final good-byes. "Thank you for giving me another chance at life," Kyrie whispered. Raven smiled. "Anything for a best friend," she replied. The two girls did something that they rarely did.

They hugged.

Raven watched as Kyrie flew her way to Azarath, where her mother would be waiting to take her to Vecipial. Raven felt a hand around her shoulder. It was Robin.

"You gonna miss her a lot, right?" he asked. Raven simply nodded, trying to keep her tears from dropping out as she watched her closest friend leave. She felt two tears run down her amethyst eyes. Robin bent down slowly and gently licked her tears away. Raven buried her face into his chest while he put both arms around her.

Raven was alone on earth again.

Well, Robin would be there, but...

It would never be the same.

* * *

Next chapter will be coming up when I have time! 


	10. Last Visit

Dis is da last chapter! WAAAAAAAAAAH! I loved writing it... and now it is over... wipes away tear Okay, done. Enjoy what I have left!

Niol

* * *

One peaceful night, Kyrie Dragonfire, now dressed in a long, flowing, black silk skirt with her tank top flew down and landed lightly on the rooftop of the Titans Tower. She hadgrown froma pigheaded, almost snotty girl to a beautiful, graceful young woman._I wonder if they still even remember me? _She asked herself. It had been a long time ever since she had last seen her first friends. She made her way downtairs. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Raven was reading her book in Robin's lap, Kidflash looking out the window,and Valviaand Danny playing video games (lol).Suddenly, Raven sensed something strange. Something feminine, young, fresh and...familiar? Shegot up, concerned, and walked soundlessly to the door. Suddenly, the door opened. Kyrie stepped in.

The titans began to attack her. Raven was about to join when she realized who this young woman was. "Everyone STOP!" She cried. Everyone, surprised at her change of voice, stopped what they were doing. Walking protectivly between the titans and the stranger, she said "Don't you remember who this is?" Everyone looked at the foreign girl in front of them. Suddenly, Robin's eyes widened. "K-Kyrie?" he stuttered, blushing that Raven had recognized her but he did not, even though he was the leader. Kyrie grinned, her yellow-red eyes twinkling. "Hey you all, did'ja miss me?" Raven threw her arms around her old friend. "How could I forget?" Raven mumbled happily.

Kidflash marveled at how much more leathery and silky Kyrie's wings had become. Robin shook her hand warmly, Valvia eagerly asked her if she had begun to breathe fire ("yes," was the answer) and Danny just smiled, too happy for words.

Raven finally got some time alone with Kyrie.

"So, Kyrie, what brings you here?" Kyrie looked off into the sky. "I came to visit you guys, to make sure you didn't forget me. I guess I should have known that it would be you to remember me the most..." Raven smiled in spite of herself. "Well, their memories aren't THAT bad... I mean, well..." Kyrie just smiled. "I have been the ruler of Vecipial for a while.My mother died some days ago. I came here for a break. My favorite advisor is making sure everything is going ok." Raven nodded. The two stood together in slience.

During the next few days, Kyrie and the othertitans were having ablast together. They went to the carnival everyday, they went to Kyrie's favorite resturaunt...Everything was perfect.

Finally came the day for Kyrie toreturn to Vecipial. Raven hugged her best friend goodbye. "You'll come again?" she whispered hopefully. Kyrie smiled. "I'll come as soon as I can," she said, and flew off.

They never saw her again.

* * *

BOO-HOO! The ending was bad, but oh well. In case you are wondering,Kyrie was killed when she returned to Vecipial. Apparently, her advisor wasn't too good at supervision and security...

Oh well, R&R! This is the last chapter... BOO-HOOok, maybe I can stop that now...


End file.
